You, Me, and Schmidt Makes Three
by DouchebagJar
Summary: Smut. Set shortly after Jess moves into the loft. Jess, Schmidt, and Nick spend an evening getting to know each other.


**_Schmidt_**

A 50-hour workweek had Schmidt exhausted. He took off his suit and hung it on his chair. He took a second to examine his tight, tone body in the mirror. "Proud of you," he assured himself in the mirror. He grabbed his kimono and headed to the bathroom for a shower. On his way he peeked into Jess's room, her door slightly ajar. She had just got home from work. He watched her kick off her shoes and unbutton her cardigan. He smiled at the sight of her. She was really something else. Her personality was infectious. God, she was annoying sometimes, but kind of sexy too. He chuckled to himself and headed to the bathroom.

 ** _Jess_**

Jess was looking forward to a relaxing evening. She slipped into a cotton sundress, unpinned her hair and shook out her up-do. Her curls bounced and fell on her shoulders and back. A picture she had taped to her mirror caught her eye. She pulled it down and examined it. It was of her, Nick, and Schmidt. She'd come so far, she thought to herself. Just a couple weeks ago she was stuck in a loveless rut with Spencer, and now she was _happy._ She felt brave; she took a risk and moved into the loft. She looked at them both, they were so different but equally sexy. _Maybe the heat has got me twirly,_ she thought. She walked into the living room to find Nick watching TV. "Mind if I join you?" "Nah Jess, of course" he patted the couch next to him.

 ** _Nick_**

When Nick got home he headed straight to the fridge to grab a beer. He hadn't planned to spend the night lounging, but when Jess asked to join him he happily accepted. He was sitting up and Jess laid lazily, her head as close as could be to his lap without actually resting on it. Nick found himself looking down at her more than the TV. He had been falling in love with her, his _roommate_. It was hard not to, with piercing blue eyes, subtle curves, bright smile and quirky personality. Hell, he was smitten. He glanced down at her and caught himself grinning goofily. He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. _Get it together Miller._

 ** _The Three-piece_**

Nick was thrown out of his thoughts by the sight of a slightly damp; half clad Schmidt waltzing through the living room. "Jesus Schmidt! How many times do I have to tell you!? No kimono in the living room!" "Nicholas my body's a temple and my temple needs to be free from the confines of clothing." Schmidt reasoned. "Schmidt you look ridiculous," Jess tried to sound annoyed as she took in his glistening flesh with her eyes.

Schmidt plopped down on the couch at Jess' feet. She scooted herself up enough to find Nick's lap and rested her head again. Nick stiffened and his heart skipped a beat. Her hair fanned out across his lap. She looked up at him, unsure of her bold move, and he smiled back. "You're good, honey" he said. She melted. She loved it when he called her pet names.

They continue to watch the movie. Nick found himself twirling his fingers through jess' hair. She didn't mind, in fact she liked it, a lot. She had butterflies in her stomach. Nick's touch was comfortable and welcome. Jess felt Nick's dingdong harden under her head. She breathed heavily. Schmidt, noticing the flirtatious display before him one of two choices: get annoyed or get involved. He took a leap. He scooted closer and lifted Jess' legs so they could rest on his lap. She glanced up at him and smiled. He signed with relief. Nick briefly looked at Schmidt with unsure wide eyes, but they continued watching the TV.

Jess couldn't recall when it had really started. Schmidt slowly and softly danced his fingers up and down her legs. "Hmmm," she thought, her brow furrowed. Nick, still playing with her hair in one hand, and began to trace with his finger a line down her neck across her clavicle, grazing the tops of her breasts. He hesitated, looking down at her for permission; she looked up and nodded at him. She shut her eyes and purred. Jess' body was tingling with pleasure. It has been so long since she felt this electrified and desired.

Schmidt had slid his hand further up her dress and began tracing her underwear with his fingers, slightly lifting the band, inching closer and closer to her gina. She gasped and her body froze for a moment. She let out a moan of approval, and relaxed. Schmidt pushed her underwear to the side and began teasing her. Meanwhile, Nick had been tickling his fingers underneath her dress. He cupped and squeezed her breasts and then gently rolled her hard nipple between his thumb and index finger.

The credits rolled and Jess realized how fast her heart was beating. The movie had been a small distraction from the light touching that turned into heavy petting from both Nick and Schmidt.

She looked up at Nick, who looked at Schmidt, who looked back at Jess. Schmidt flashed a smile, "So, is this happening?" "SCHMIDT!" Nick snarled, "Jess, Schmidt hit his head or something, ignore him." "No, Nick, it's..nice... I think maybe we could…" Schmidt interrupted her, "Oh, it's happening." Nick was shocked. Schmidt didn't wait for anyone to change their minds.

"You relax Jessica." Schmidt said his voice was buttery and assured. His kimono slipped open to display his large, erect penist. He spread Jess' legs apart, tore her underwear down and began ravaging her wet vagina with his tongue. "Oh my god! Schmidt!" She growled.

Nick was frozen. Eyes gaped at the site before him: Jess looked like a goddess, eyes closed, lips slightly open, moaning with delight. Schmidt's head bobbed up and down forming a rhythm with Jess' pelvic thrusts. He looked up at her, "You like this, you minx. You taste sweet like summer dew, Jessica Day." Suddenly Jess reached up and wrapped her hands around Nick's neck, pulling him down to receive a passionately charged kissed.

Their tongues met with vigor. Jess opened her eyes mid kiss to find Nick's staring right back at her. There was something more to this kiss than they were both ready to admit. She closed her eyes again and continued to explore his lips with hers. She was letting out moans into his mouth. Although he was enjoying himself, he started to feel a little jealous he wasn't the one pleasuring her.

He urged Jess to rotated her body so she was on all fours. Schmidt moved with her and began twirling his tongue around her clit from behind. He worked his fingers up her thighs and began to dip them inside of her. A little at first, getting deeper and deeper.

Assessing the situation, Schmidt urged, "Why don't you taste Nick for a while. Would you like that Nick?" She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Nick unable to form words shook his head yes and gulped.

Nick now on his knees put Jess' face square with his erect peen. It was so hard he struggled to pull his sweatpants down over the bulge. It sprung free and was barely out before Jess engulfed it with enthusiasm. Tasting his manhood with her wet mouth. Sliding up and down, up and down, stopping to lightly kiss and circle the tip of his penis. He nestled his hands into her soft hair. "Oooooooh! Fuck, Jessica!" Nick was amazed at how wonderful her mouth felt on his dick. She was perfect. She kept one hand in her hair while the other found its way down her back to grab her hip.

Nick didn't even mind that when he looked forward he could see Schmidt. There was something beautiful about the way he was pleasuring her; eyes closed, concentrating on deriving pure bliss.

They found themselves thrown into this passionate entanglement with little hesitation. Their bodies worked together with ease. Although unconventional, it felt right, special and intimate.

Jess was close to orgasming, Schmidt and Nick could tell. Her body was trembling. Her walls tightened and her mouth lost grip of Nick's penis. Schmidt and Nick looked at each other. Flush and uninhibited, this gorgeous woman between them, ravished, hair tousled and wild eyed.

Schmidt was no stranger to this exercise but he knew Jess and Nick would need some guidance. "Jessica there are two ways this can happen. One of us, or both of us." Nick furrowed his brow and shook his head, "Schmidt I don't want to push this." "Nicholas, please." He rolled his eyes. "What do you say Jess?" Schmidt asked. She bit her lip and looked up them, "umm both," she said. _What the hell, this opportunity would never happen again and it was with two men she felt comfortable with._

Schmidt rubbed his hands together, "Beautiful."

Jess on all fours. Schmidt slowly eased his penis into her tight ass. She winced at first. Nick lowered his head to hers. "Are you okay?" "Yes!" The answer escaped her lips accompanied by a loud groan. "Nick, I want you too." She said, looking him in the eyes. He felt a shiver go up his spine. Schmidt looked at him, and raised his eyebrows. He helped him guide his huge cock into her wet vagina. Nick wasn't sure if Schmidt's touch made it more or less awkward. Nick pushed himself against her hard and deep while Schmidt took it easy, barely entering her just enough to give a fantastic sensation to his tip. Schmidt rubbed Nick's back and pulled out, "You two are wonderful." He kissed Nick on the cheek, grabbed his kimono and slipped away into his room.

Leaving Jess and Nick in the throws of passion. Nick spun her around on her back and lowered himself close to her. Her dress was pulled down letting her exposed breasts push against his chest. They were panting into each other. "Jess. I didn't expect...I didn't think..." She could tell Nick was coming down from an adrenaline high and was starting to panic. She put her finger against his lip.."shhh" she whispered. She grabbed his ass and pushed him into her deeper. She wrapped her legs around his back and kissed him hard. Nick, with regained confidence began to thrust deep into her rolling his hips up and in. He felt her body shake. Her steady moans became frantic. He was as close as she was. She arched her back, her orgasm erupted just has he buried himself deep into her and let loose. They lay there, adjoined, with Nick's face nestled into her warm neck for several minutes.

Nick pulled himself off Jess and lay to her side, rolling her slightly so he could spoon her petite frame. Nick, "This is only going to be weird in the morning if you make it weird." But they both knew he would. Schmidt probably wouldn't mention it. He kept his intimate encounters private, while only shouting his meaningless ones from the rooftops. And that's definitely what this felt like, to all three of them. "Jess you're an amazing woman, really, like no one I've ever met," Nick gushed without trying to sound too desperate. "Thanks Nick." Jess simply said. Her thoughts began to rush in about what this meant for her and Nick. And Schmidt. _What have I done, what have I done?_ She grinned at the thought.

 ** _Story inspired by confusing DP (default picture) with DP (double penetration)._**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
